Conventionally, vehicles, such as automobiles, include an electrical power distribution system which has a central fuse box from which a number of power conductors radiate. Fuses are provided in the fuse box to provide overload protection for individual power conductors. The fuse box is conventionally mounted either near the instrument panel or in the engine compartment of the vehicle. From the fuse box, wires extend to all electrical components within the automobile. This creates a massive complex of wires extending throughout the whole automobile.
There is an increasing interest in providing a less complicated wiring system for the automobile. By providing a less complicated system, it would be much easier for individual electrical problems to be isolated and also would eliminate the spaghetti-like distribution of electrical wires throughout the automobile.